Almost
by mccrdel
Summary: A collection of mostly unrelated drabbles


**Title: ****Almost Sleepless Night **

**Author: mccrdel **

**Pairing: Eric/Calleigh **

**Rating: ****PG-13 / T**

**Summary: ****she couldn't sleep. Or maybe she could.**

**Notes: ****I need a beta…. Please? Someone, anybody?.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****CSI Miami, or the characters.**

It was one A.M. and she was laying in her bed, awake. Again. Waking up from an incredible vivid dream of Eric; and it wasn't the good kind of dream either; no, this was about him dying in front of her, telling her that he loved her, and she couldn't do a thing to save him.

God she needed to hear his voice, to make sure he was okay; but it was one AM he'll be probably sleeping, like any normal people.

She was pathetic; she was laying awake in her bed worrying for a man, that if she grew a spine will be here next to her, and she'll be sleeping fine; o well... who was she trying to fool, they will be in bed just, not sleeping. Okay, not going there. Mind out of the gutter, please.

Maybe she could call him; just to make sure that he was okay; or maybe she could go see him, it wasn't that late and tomorrow was his day off, plus he didn't need to wake up. She just open his door (with the keys that he gave her when he was recovering from the shooting) and go to see if he was fine and then go back home, he didn't have to know. Yes, that was the plan, she'll go see him and be back in an hour or so, then she could go back to sleep, or try to sleep anyway.

She should've known better, nothing ever stay simple with them. What originally was an innocent plan to go and see if he was okay. End up being the first time they sleep together; literally, nothing sexual happened between them.

The thing was that he couldn't sleep either. So he was watching TV, when he heard his front door open and then some footsteps in the direction of his bedroom; quietly he took his gun and went looking for the intruder.

When he realized that the intruder was non other than his best friend, he just had to laugh. Here she was in her pajamas tiptoeing in his apartment.

"You know you could call or knock on the door even" he was trying hard not to laugh, but he was failing miserably.

"I was- I couldn't- and I didn't… God this is embarrassing" she was blushing furiously, and she couldn't form a coherent sentence. She covered her head with her hands and shook it.

Maybe he took pity on her or maybe he could read her like a book; either way he said "you couldn't sleep" it was a statement, not a question. She just nodded, her head steel in her hands in embarrassment.

"Bad dream?" he asked her almost afraid of the answer.

"Yeah" it was a whisper.

"About me?" he sounded guilty.

"Yes" it was a little louder than the previous answer, and with that she came closer to him, her hands playing with the hem of her tank top.

"It was that bad?" he almost didn't wanted to ask, but for her to be here in front of him, it had to be bad; he knew that much, so he walk a little closer to her.

"The worse" her voice tremble a little at the end. And she couldn't help it anymore; she needed to feel him, to hold him, just to make sure the dream she had; was that, just a bad dream. She threw herself at his arms and buried her head in the crock of his neck breathing him in. The smell of him calmed her a little.

They stood there embraced in silence for a couple of minutes, reveling in the feeling of being in each other arms.

Eric occasionally runed his finger through her hair, it was smoothing, something she definitely needed, and she began to felt sleepy; so he move them to his bed.

To be fare he was going to let her take the bed, but when he was about to leave the bedroom she ask him "could you stay? Sleep with me, please" it was a needy whisper, she knew that but she couldn't stop the words even if she wanted to, which she didn't.

She almost though he couldn't heard her, but he turn around and went to the other side of his bed and she felt the bed dip a little then one of his arms sneak under her neck, the other around her waist and then she felt something she'd never felt before it was like she didn't need to worry anymore, she felt safe and worm and loved; and she snuggled closer to him and could feel his heart pounding in his chest. And she was sure that he could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

That was the way she fell sleep, her back to his chest, his arms holding her close to him, his breathing smoothing her sorrows away.

And when the dreams came, they where happy dreams of a future with him and their family together.


End file.
